Dendro Cindris
Dendro Cindris is a player character in the Western Isles, a Wood Elf Kensei Monk. During the summer months of 1219, he ventured to the Northern Highlands in order to seek a vaguely described "power" as mentioned in his letter to the Dauntless. He returned to the Last Chance on October 18th, revealing that the power he found to be the mysterious red falcon - Kirohna. While traveling with the Dauntless inside the Fey Wilds, he and Kirohna were separated from the group. It wasn't until Kay, using the Gate spell, brought him back. Due to the unpredictable time dilation on the plane, only a few hours had passed for Dendro in comparison to the months he had truly been gone. Physical Description Dendro is quite tall, standing at 6'2", with hazel eyes and dark-copper skin. His hair, jet black, is mostly unkempt, and his ears are quite short for an elf. He wears a dark green, sleeveless tunic adorned with darker green buckles, and long, dark gray-blue pants with high boots. Bandages wrap around his hands and extend to much of his forearms; He wears a red-colored sash along his waist, whose tail trails down his right side. A longsword is always seen hanging at his left side. When traveling, he occasionally dons a worn .and tattered dark-brown cloak. After returning from the Northern Highlands, his falcon, Kirohna, is usually perched on his left shoulder. Scars * Square angular lines on the face from falling on a grate under the Rune Rock. * An indent in his chest and green stain around it from getting stabbed with Wyvern tail. * A large gash on the right side of his body from Wyvern's claw. * Clicks both his shoulders from being broken by Tree monsters. Shared Rumors * Dendro often would ask others about a cursed blade, whose origins stemmed from his time at the monastery. This query would always be accompanied by a phrase: “where the dark heart of the world dwelled.” He has so far been unsuccessful in deciphering its meaning. Notable Items * Nine Lives Stealer (attunement) ** You gain a +2 bonus to Attack and Damage Rolls made with this Magic Weapon. Currently, the sword has 4 Charges. If you score a critical hit against a creature that has fewer than 100 Hit Points, it must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or be slain instantly as the sword tears its life force from its body (a construct or an Undead is immune). The sword loses 1 charge if the creature is slain. When the sword has no Charges remaining, it loses this property. * Quiver of Ehlonna ** Each of the quiver's three compartments connects to an extradimensional space that allows the quiver to hold numerous items while never weighing more than 2 pounds. The shortest compartment can hold up to sixty arrows, bolts, or similar objects. The midsize compartment holds up to eighteen javelins or similar objects. The longest compartment holds up to six long objects, such as bows, quarterstaffs, or spears. You can draw any item the quiver contains as if doing so from a regular quiver or scabbard. * Bracers of Archery (attunement) ** Grants proficiency in using long and short bows, as well as grants +2 to Attack and Damage rolls made using them for ranged attacks. Backstory Dendro spent much of his younger life training in the Jian Dashi monastery. When he was in his mid-20s, he decided to leave, taking only a few things with him, of note being his master's book, "The Path to One's Self". According to Dendro, he left under the guise of wanderlust, wanting to explore a free world outside the confines of the monastery, but actually left because he felt he was inferior to his peers stemming from his inability to let overcome his insecurities. This developed into an inferiority complex which has plagued Dendro for much of his life. Due to the monastery's policy, he was exiled for leaving before his training was complete. He deeply regrets his decision and has frequent nightmares about it. He continued to wander for almost a century until learning of the Empire's offer in moving to the Western Isles. Upon returning from the Northern Highlands, Dendro brought with him a deep-red falcon named Kirohna. Not much is known about her, outside of her ability to communicate with Dendro, as well as her subtle fey-like nature. Relationships * Dendro's Master: The relationship seems amicable, given that he gave Dendro his book, but not much else is known outside of that. * Moryn: Dendro respects Moryn and enjoys conversing with him. He does have a hard time understanding some of his actions, though. * Rayne: '''While i'nitially disliking them, Dendro has gained respect for the elf wizard, and enjoys conversing and playing Dragonchess with them. * '''Wilavor:' Dendro sees Wilavor as a mentor in developing his flute skills. He greatly respects and envies Wilavor's composure when playing, as seen in the situation with Rayne and Crimson during Kay's party. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub